Just a dance
by 2heartsof1soul
Summary: Spain has one the Euro 2012 soccer tournament. Matthew and Romano are both forced to go... but they mostly just got to see each other... What happens when you add a pescy prussian, all of Matthew's friends and a dance... well you'll see...


~*~Matthew's POV~*~

Matthew walked into the now transformed conference hall. Everything was set up for the victory party for Spain. He had just won the Euro 2012 so everyone was expected to attend. The divider was slightly open so one room functioned as a sitting area and the other for those who wanted to dance. It was all quite impressive but Matthew didn't know why he even came, he would just be ignored like usual. That's right to see a very certain Italian who would be in a bitterer than usual. The small Canadian blushed slightly at the thought of him.

Everyone thought he was crazy for putting up with the Italian, especially his overly protective 'older' brother Alfred…. Speak of the devil, the American had just made his way into the crowded conference room and was walking toward him.

"Mattie! Bro, I didn't know you would be coming! Don't you usually skip this kinda thing?"

"Oh….um…. yeah but I thought I would come this time."

"Alright dude!" With that Alfred was off to find someone else to bug, leaving Matthew to himself. He walked over to a table at the back of the room and sat down, not seeing the red eyes watching from the doorway.

~*~Gilbert's POV~*~

The albino Prussian had met up with Francis before the party. He and the Frenchman only made up two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio but the third was getting ready for his grand entrance. So now it was just himself and Franny walking into the transformed conference room. His eyes trailed over the crowd of personified countries. He stopped when he saw a certain golden haired Canadian in the back of the room. He turned to the personification of France.

"Yo Franny! I gotta split! See you ven Toni gets here."

"Ohononon~ Alright Gilbert. I 'ave to find Angleterre any way. Don't cause too much trouble mon ami!"

"KESESESE! No promizes! See yah!" With that he walked away from Francis and over to Matthew.

The small personification of Canada was easily over looked and forgotten by everyone except him, which is totally unawesome. Matthew had even gotten sat on by that huge Russian, Ivan, a few times. He hadn't recently because He had started sitting by an extremely grumpy personification of Southern Italy.

'_Strange', _he thought. He finally was standing in front of the Canadian in mind.

"KESESESE! Vhat's up Birdie?" Matthew looked up from his thoughts to look at the albino before him.

"Hello Gil! I'm just sitting here. Would you like to join me?"

"Nah. I vould rather you come dance vis me~" With that he grabbed Matthew's hand and started to drag him out of his seat.

"B-But Gilbert! I-I don't w-want t-to dance!"

Gilbert pouted a bit then pulled Matthew into a hug. "But Birdie! ~"

He tilted Matthew's chin up to look into his mauve eyes. He was just about to press his lips to Matthew's when the Canadian's eyes grew and he ran for the door, leaving the Prussian behind. Gilbert didn't know what had just happened.

~*~Romano's POV~*~

He was even more pissed than normal. He had just lost the Euro 2012 to that bastard Spain. He didn't even want to go to the after party but he was being forced to by his annoyingly optimistic twin brother. What was even worse was they had to arrive with that Spanish bastard, Antonio. The only reason he wanted to go was to see a timid, blonde Canadian.

He thought about his golden, wavy hair like spun gold. His tender, loving mauve eyes. Then a very loud "Lovi!" was heard. How he hated that nickname. "Feli and I are ready to go! Please come down!"

"I don't even want to go you Spanish bastard!" He glared down the stairs.

"But Fretello! We have to go!" Feliciano called up.

"Fine! Just don't expect me to like it!" He yelled but he was already coming down the stairs. He was dressed in a red button-up, a black leather jacket, and a nice pair of dark-wash jeans.

"Fretello! For not wanting to go you sure look nice!"

"Shut up idiota! Are we going or not?" He said from the door, grabbing the keys, not trusting his brother or Antonio to drive. They all walked out the door and over to the red Italian sports car. As soon as everyone was buckled they were off to the conference hall.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~_** INSERT COOL PAGE BREAK HERE!**_ ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

They walked into the conference hall, Feliciano on one side of Antonio and Romano on the other. As they opened the door most countries cheered but some either glared, just stood there, or slept (_Greece….._). Romano just glared and walked to the other room. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Gilbert was about to kiss Matthew. _His_ Matthew. Romano then saw the little Canadian look over and his eyes grow wide. Matthew came running toward him, leaving the Prussian behind looking confused. He hugged Matthew and kissed his cheek, earning himself a small giggle. He then glared at Gilbert over Matthew's shoulder, Gilbert, in-turn, glared back.

"Roma! How are you felling? Are you okay? I know you really wanted to win!" Matthew said all in one breathe.

"Slow down! I'm fine really! A bit mad about losing to that Spanish idiota."

"Oh, I see."

"Mon petit Mattheui! Papa needs to talk to you!" Francis called from the other side of the room. Matthew looked up at Romano, not sure if he should leave.

"Go ahead. Just find me later alright?"

"Okay!"

Then Matthew ran off leaving Romano alone with Gilbert. At first, both just glared at each other then Gilbert asked, "What was that?" his voice dangerously calm.

"Why? Jealous?" Romano matched his tone.

Gilbert clenched his jaw. "Matthew. Is. Mine."

"Well you're a bit too fucking late."

They were at each other's throats, and a larger fight was about to break out as Ivan walked up. He had a child-like smile on his face.

"You two are not fighting, da? I vould love to be seeing zis but I'm afraid Matvey wouldn't. I will be suggesting that you stop because if Matvey cries it will not end well for anyone, da?"

Both of the smaller nations gulped as the larger nation gave his threat. Ivan's purple eyes flashing with a bit of red as he finished. The grin never leaving his face.

"Also Romano I think Spain wanted you for something. Come with me, da?"

"Yeah, sure."

With that all 3 countries walked to the area set-up for dancing.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~_** INSERT COOL PAGE BREAK HERE!**_ ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Once they made their way to the center of the crowd Antonio ran over.

"Lovi! Boss needs you to come dance with him!"

"but I don-"

Antonio then dragged Romano to the center of the dance floor. They were standing next to a pair of blonde countries he couldn't name because they faced the other way. Both looked the same from the back except one was slightly taller. Romano was extremely confused until Antonio whispered "Tango."

Romano then understood and nodded. He then got into position to dance with Antonio. As the music started Romano and Antonio fell into sync and apparently so did the opposite pair of blondes he still didn't know who they were. They then switched partners. Romano was now dancing with Francis.

'So he is one of the blondes' he thought, 'but who is the other?'

They continued with the rhythm of the music, and then they switched again. Romano found himself looking into mauve eyes.

'Mtthew…' he thought and his cheeks turned slightly pink. They fell into perfect sync.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~_** INSERT COOL PAGE BREAK HERE!**_ ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

The song had almost finished and Francis and Antonio had disappeared, leaving Romano and Matthew alone on the dance floor. As the song finished, with everyone watching, Romano dipped Matthew to where he was almost laying on the floor.

"I didn't know you could dance…" He whispered in between breathes as they were both panting.

"Papa taught me when I was still his colony."

"Well I'm glad he did." Romano stared into Matthew's eyes and he decided to do something very unlike himself. What happened next caused an uproar from the other countries.

~*~Francis's POV~*~

As the song was reaching its end Francis decided to set his plan into action. He pulled Antonio off the dance floor, giving the two younger countries center stage.

"Mi amigo? Why did you do that?"

"I just want to watch now amour."

He watched the two dance and as the music ended he turned to walk away. Then the room fell silent. After 3 seconds the daze wore off and the room explodes with shouts. All at the same time he heard:

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

"Let the boy go you git!"

"Release my comrade!" and lastly a very loud, albino Prussian shouting "MEIN GOTT!" They were accompanied by squeals. Before he even turned around he knew what had happened. He quickly turned and jumped to grab the Prussian he was standing next to. As he held Gilbert back he looked around the room at the chaos.

Alfred was being held back by Austin and Liam. Arthur was held by Scott, who was glaring, and it took Ludwig, Berwald, and Mathais to hold Ivan. The squeal had come from Elizabeta who was standing next to a dumb founded Roderich. His eyes fell to the scene in the center of the room, confirming his suspicions as to what had happened.

Romano had kissed Matthew.

~*~Madeline's POV~*~

Everyone else seemed so far away as he looked into amber eyes. Mauve clashed with amber until he felt a strange pressure on his lips. At first, he was confused, then he realized 'Romano is kissing me!' He then closed his eyes and kissed back, surprising the other nation. He didn't even hear the yelling. After they broke apart Romano whispered, "Let's go before more shit hits the fan."

"O-Okay…"

Romano then grabbed his hand and they bolted through the crowd, careful to avoid the enraged counties, and out the door. They escaped to Madeline's pick-up truck out front.

I DON'T OWN! I own none of this except the plot! Don't hurt me! ;A;

reviews and coments are love! just remember that!

There is also a smallish epilouge if you want it... uhg I dont know if I should post it...

This is just a little one-shot thingy...

I'm sorry I think my multi-shipper is showing.. heh...


End file.
